


Arrest

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: "I thought you had changed."
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022604
Kudos: 1





	Arrest

"You said it wouldn't happen again," she said into the door. Zuko sighed from inside and then spoke back mournfully. 

"You know I can't help it. Didn't control it. I tried but... I'm sorry."

"I thought you had changed."

"I have changed. I'm better-- I have been better, and you know why. For you. Always you. I can be better."

"I'm not seeing proof of it, Zuko! You have to leave it all behind. Your father, the past, the anger. Leave it all behind and do the right thing. And stop being angry."

They were both silent for a minute. Then she sighed. "I got your bail from Azula."

"Don't use it."

"What?"

"I need.... I can't go out. You're right, I need to be better."

"You don't have to think about this in a prison cell."

"No," he said, "I do. I need to work on being better. Go home, Katara. I love you."

"I love you too," she said into the darkness. "Call me when you're out."


End file.
